Quelling the Questions
by Magical Singer Gal
Summary: Sirius knows it's wrong to have feelings for his best friend Remus, but he just can't help it. Will James and Peter finally make him see sense? And will Remus reject him as Sirius suspects. R&R Non Peter bashing just give it a chance


Hey, this is my very first Remus/Sirius so go easy on me. Nah, just kidding. Say what you wanna say. Either way I would really appreciate the feedback. This is a planned Chaptered fic, so hopefully it will kick off from here. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not rich and famous.

* * *

**Quelling the Questions**

_Chapter 1: Another Dream_

"Sirius."

Sirius rolled onto his side to gaze on the intruder of his sleep. The handsome face of his lover laid beside him on his bed. Remus still looked tired from prefect duty, but he never looked so beautiful to Sirius as in the half moonlight that flooded into their dorm. Sirius licked his lips possessively and gazed at Remus, whose eyes betrayed hidden emotions of lust and longing.

"Remus I...." Sirius was silenced by a long finger placed softly on his lips

"Shhh..." Remus quieted, climbing on top of Sirius. their hips grinded together as Remus ran his hands through Sirius' black silky hair. His hands moved gracefully south, occasionally pausing to rub circles around the sculpted muscles Sirius had built up through years of Quidditch. Remus' hands slowed to a stop just below Sirius' naval.

"Remus"

Sirius moaned in pleasure. He couldn't take the torture Remus was putting him through, so he sought a way to relieve his tension. An idea occurred to him and Sirius quickly flipped the pair over, much to Remus' surprise.

Sirius slowly ran his worn hands over the werewolf's shoulders and down his front, mimicking actions recently performed on him, though with a slight twist. Instead of teasing Remus until they were both at wits end, Sirius made a bee line for the hem of the tattered Hogwarts shirt. Remus just stared incredulously at the contact. Sirius teasingly flitted his hands across Remus' bare abdomen, resulting in a growl from Remus.

"Sirius"

This was a more impatient sound that Sirius was more than happy to quell. he tucked his hands underneath the school shirt and lifted it from the boys skin. Remus lifted the shirt over his head and stared nervously up at Sirius. Sirius growled at the scars that overtook Remus' body. he couldn't stand to see Remus hurt so much.

He lowered his mouth onto the longest scar stretching across Remus' stomach. Then he kissed the next scar right above Remus' naval.

"Sirius."

The next kiss on the shoulder, the scar which they both know was caused by Sirius on a particularly violent full moon.

"Sirius!"

He placed his lips on Remus' neck and sucked and bit till there was a swollen patch of skin that would remind everyone who Remus belonged to.

"Sirius!"

He stared into Remus' beautiful chocolate eyes that provided him with a window into the lycanthrope's soul. As he descended for a kiss he knew that with this kiss, he would promise Remus and himself that their future would be sealed together. Just with this kiss. Sirius saw Remus close his eyes and he began to shut his. Only a few moments til...

"SIRIUS!!!!"

Sirius awoke immense pain his body felt as it collided with the unusually hard wooden floor of the 7th year boys dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. All of the bones in his body were screaming out in pain from the collision, though the loudest were his feet, which had entangled themselves in the drapes around his four poster bed. He slowly flipped himself off the floor and sat on the ground to untangle his legs. Once that was accomplished, he heaved himself back onto his bed, which he now noticed was a little wet.

Sirius groaned at the realization of his dream. He was dreaming about Remus again. How could he be so stupid? If it didn't stop soon, he would never see Remus in the same way again. Not that he saw him as a platonic friend now, but there was hope that Sirius would get over the crush and they would be best friends again. Sirius new it was a long shot. Even if he did tell Remus, how would he react. He would probably be disgusted. The thought of Sirius, a guy, having romantic feelings about Remus, also a guy, would send Remus running for the Shrieking Shack or worse, Remus would laugh at him. He could imagine Remus laughing and laughing at his misfortune and stupidity and…

"Ah hem." Sirius looked up from his musings to see Peter staring at him, a smirk plastered on his face. Sirius scowled.

"What'do you want," Sirius growled, obviously displeased at someone finding him in such a state. Peter shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing," Peter said defensively, his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Just thought you might want to know that there's fifteen minutes of breakfast left and then we have double Herbology with the Hufflepuff's."

"Thanks Wormtail," Sirius grumbled as he headed to the bathroom to wash up before his measly meal that awaited him in the Great Hall.

"Oh and Padfoot?" Sirius paused by Remus' bed and turned around to face Peter, head already peaking out of the doorway.

"Make sure to cast a silencing charm before you dream about Moony again. You're lucky he's a deep sleeper or else you'd be having one awkward conversation at breakfast this morning."

The pillow nearly hit the back of Peter's laughing figure as he fled the embarrassment and anger of Sirius. Sirius already knew that this day was going to be a lot harder than most.

* * *

_**Okay, so I know just about everyone hates Peter, but I really like it when he actually participates in fics and in the marauder life. I think by 7th year he would've picked up on some humor and confidence. R & R**_

**_Love,  
~Magical Singer Gal_**


End file.
